Of Heroes Past
by Hidden-Shadow-of-Me
Summary: He woke up to the world on fire. He fled to to find the key to his forgotten memories. As he tries to find out not only what happened, but who he is, Wally is going to be brought to his knees at the weight of his own role in this dangerous game of power. Can he be the Wally they remember? Or will he become a different person all together. Plot twists galore, dare to read. Wally POV
1. What if the Storm Ends

**I'll go ahead and be the first to admit, I just throw ideas out there. This one has been bugging me ever since I read a request from a different author. So without further ado, the story. Please note that this is DEFINITELY post Endgame, and show plot almost exactly.**

The first thing he can remember hearing is the explosion.

Once second it was nothing, literally nothing but gray fuzz in his head, and the next he was jerking awake to see his world was on fire. Nothing but an inferno engulfing what looked like lab tools and a large computer with high tech equipment next to it.

He took a shaking breath, then another, then another. This was okay, his brain pointed out. Even if the world was on fire, he was inside the glass pod, the heat wave couldn't get him in- in- pod. He was in a pod. He looked down at himself in horror. He was in a _Cadmus _pod!

_-he typed furiously at the system, trying to figure out just what this mini clone of Clark was about. Kaldur gestured to the creatures seated above the clone's head, and he promptly answered. "Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."_

"_And we can guess what else," he turned to see familiar green eyes narrowed in disgust, "they're making a slave out of, well, Superman's _son_."-_

He cringed at the memory, accepting the images but not understanding them. And something about it didn't feel right, but the pod he was in was definitely similar to what he saw in the… flashback? It could have been, he at least knew it had to do with Cadmus. And Cadmus was bad, _real _bad. Meaning he should _really _be escaping- now! Not really thinking about it he shoved forcefully into the glass, gasping as the pain zinged up his arm. Jeeze, that shouldn't hurt as much as it did, right?

Didn't matter, first get out of the situation, _then _care about pain. Maybe he should call for help? No, this was Cadmus, he wasn't going to want whatever 'help' was around here. He pounded furiously at the glass, shocked at how much he _felt _the sting of his bare hands landing on the glass. What would happen if he couldn't get out? If those flames reached him? Could this cell hold against heat? Against another aggressive blast? A primal fear consumed him, and nothing mattered but him getting out out _out!_

He didn't even realize that his hands were bruising, but suddenly the glass gave leeway, and with a cry of relief he backed against the wall and pushed relentlessly with his feet, forcing the crack open further until it was enough to squeeze through.

But even as he took tentative steps away from the prison, carefully checking his footing and eyeing the ever approaching fire, another blast echoed behind him, and before he could do anything but draw a sharp breath, he was flying through the air, feeling the sting of heat on his neck and hands. He landed roughly on the ground, his hands instinctively covering his head as he heard the sharp pings of glass dance around him. The moment the tremors ceased he scrambled up, looking back to the now destroyed pod. _So much for fire proof._

Whatever he was wearing, it was protecting him from most of the heat. His hands and face, though, he could feel growing burned the longer he was exposed to the high temperature. And the room's oxygen supply wasn't going to last much longer. Quickly looking around, he realized in panic that there were no windows, and the doorway from where the blast had come was blocked with debris. _I have to get out, once the fire feeds through the wiring to the central core of the computer system, the blast will definitely take me out! _Ignoring the pain from both heat and physical injury as flight mode kicked in, he made frantically searched until- _there_! Frantically, practically tripping, he approached the door and found his assumption to be correct; a stair well. Cautiously he tapped the handle, relieved when he wasn't burned. Praying the new flow of oxygen wouldn't incinerate him; he quickly opened the door and moved to close it. The heat intensified briefly, and he was convinced he would have blisters on his neck, but as soon as the door shut he was trapped in cool darkness.

_No lights, I'll have to do this one on my own. _Aware of the ominous glow from the cracks, he groped blindly until he accidentally kicked the metal step. Shaking as the adrenaline wore off, he dropped on all fours and frantically crawled up, counting the floors as he spiraled skywards. _1 flight… 2… 3… 4…_

On his 8th, he felt another tremor, and to his immense surprise saw some door about two more flights up be kicked open, and _something _that was human sized falling past him with a blood curdling scream until it was abruptly cut off by a crunchy _splat! _He froze, suddenly realizing that he might very well be going from out of the frying pan and into the fire. What the hell had Cadmus _done_? Who was up there?

The building shaking finally convinced him that it was still worth a shot trying to get out than being crushed in the rubble. Finally getting close enough to the light where he could stand and walk, he peered cautiously around the corner, looking for any sign of whoever had thrown the other guy to his death. There was no fire up here, but it looked like a late twilight was letting _just _enough light into the surroundings. As far as he could see, the room had been abandoned, albeit some crushed furniture and- _laser burns_? God, whatever was going on, he was in some really deep shit. Hurrying out and ducking behind an overturned employee table, he scanned the room until he located the far door- and a window through it! Finally!

Wincing as he used his hands to rise again, he hurried to the other side of the room, exiting and heading straight for the window. He looked out to find that he was actually a story off the ground now, but there was a roof directly outside of this window, if he could get out there, he could find a drain pipe! There was no way he was risking looking anywhere else for the way down, not with the possibility of a killer on the loose. He tried prying at the base with his stubbed fingernails, looking for any kind of catch that could raise the glass. "C'mon, c'mon…!" With a jittering pang he realized that if this was a public building, it was probably glued shut. He'd have to try breaking it by ramming, maybe. Or if he ran back to the other room to find a chair-

A loud _thunk! _echoed through the shadowed hallway and he cried out in panic when he realized that an arrow had imbedded itself _right next to his head_.

"Don't. Move."

Trembling, images of the man screaming as he hurtled through space to his demise echoing through his head, he hesitantly raised his hands. Every inch of his body was screaming, terrified he was about to feel some sharp projectile slamming right into him.

"Face me, slowly."

Doing as he was told, his eyes hesitantly turned to face the killer. He was tall, the light trickling in showing a well muscled body and slightly ragged red hair. He couldn't really think about much else, because now he could see the shiny metal arrow aimed firmly at his head, and he felt a sick sort of hypnotism, unable to draw his eyes away.

"Come towards me."

Towards the arrow? Towards the killer? He couldn't. His legs felt glued to the floor. He just couldn't. But then the arrow loosed and he jumped as it landed parallel to the other one on the opposite side of his head.

"_Now_, Cadmus scum. I'll hit you this time."

The thought of another arrow being loosed and imbedded in his body did the trick, and he shakily walked forward, terrified and glad he didn't have to use the bathroom. _Oh god, I have no clue what's going on, and I'm going to die._

As he got closer, so the light didn't cast him in shadow and the man could see him, two odd things happened.

First, he could tell right when the man's dark eyes saw his face, because suddenly the intense glare and angry lines were gone, smoothing down into a look of horrible disbelief. His whole body slackened, though it was obviously a part of the reaction and not because he was relaxing. The second is what the man said next.

"_Wally_?"

The name triggered something in him, and thousands of images flashed in his head, the primary one being of a boy with orange tussled hair and freckles, green eyes laughing. That was Wally. And then another thought occurred, that was _him. He _was Wally.

"It's… not possible…" The man dropped the bow and took a step forward, the free hand outstretching towards him.

Wally jumped back instinctively, shocked when a hoarse noise came out of his mouth before he realized that he had _spoken_. "Who are you?"

The adult froze, his hand jerking as his eyes widened further. "You don't know?"

Wally didn't like that question, because he was beginning to realize he didn't know a lot of anything. And he wasn't sure if the man would be upset if he said he had no clue who he was or what was going on. "I'm just trying to escape." He couldn't look away from the eyes that were now fixated on his own, wondering at the emotion that he wasn't sure how to discern. "There's- there's a fire down there." He pointed dumbly to the door.

But the man didn't turn to look; he kept his gaze straight on Wally. Something in what he said must have meant bad news, because he looked even further in shock. "No." He breathed in epiphany, looking as though he was seeing Wally for the first time. "We knew they were up to something big, that it had to be stopped, but I never thought…"

He wasn't making sense, but Wally had a feeling he was somehow apart of whatever the man was trying to stop. Did that mean he had started the fire? The next question jumped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Are you going to kill me?"

The words brought the man back to present, and his gaze hardened considerably. Wally stepped back, but the adult pressed forward, daring him to look away even as the building shook again, dust falling from the ceiling. "Who are you?"

_I asked you first. _He thought he was Wally, hadn't that been what the man said? "I- I don't know."

The archer's hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him immobilized while he pressed. "_Who are you_?"

"I don't know!" He frantically exclaimed. "You- you said my name was Wally! Part of me says I'm Wally, but…" How could he explain that he couldn't remember? That nothing made sense right now? "I don't know…"

Inexplicably, the man's countenance softened slightly. "Tell me what you know about this place, about the people who come here."

"I- I," He couldn't remember people. He knew what people looked like, he remembered faces with names in a weird memory, but nothing else. "C-Cadmus, that's where I am, and that's never good."

"And the people?" He grew harder again. "Who come here? Who's in charge?"

Wally felt helpless. "I only know you." He said quietly, trying not to think of the other man he saw die. "There's… I don't _remember _anyone else."

The man let out a breath, muttering to himself and letting go of Wally's shoulder. "The source said it wasn't complete, it sounds like we made it in time." He looked back at Wally, an expression of sadness that Wally couldn't fathom. "They're sick to do this, of all things."

He really didn't understand, but before he could ask further, they both stiffened at the same time as the tell tale sound of footsteps sounded down the hallway. Wally froze, wondering if his life was about to get infinitely worse.

"_Shit_." The man hissed quietly, looking from Wally to the sound and back. He couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to figure out if using him as a shield would work. "Alright, kid." The man dropped his current arrow and silently reached for a new one, this one a different shape. "Stay put." His feet making the barest whisper, he quickly hurried towards the echoing steps, slinking around the corner.

Wally stayed rooted to the spot, not because the man had told him to, but because he was pretty sure someone was about to die, and he didn't want to draw _any _attention to himself. He knelt low to the ground just as the tell tale sound of an arrow loosing and a cry of shock rang down the hall. An odd sucking sound followed, but Wally forgot it as footsteps pounded back to his location, and he instantly picked up the arrow left behind.

The angry archer turned deftly around the corner and faced him, trying to discern his position from the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"Did you kill him?" He asked anxiously. What if he had? What if he just enjoyed killing? The man must have heard the ring of fear in his voice, because his expression became less harsh, oddly resigned. He stepped towards where Wally was crouched and the green eyed boy quickly pointed the arrow at him, trying to keep him at bay. "Did you?"

"No, kid." He hunkered down right by him and easily wretched the arrow from his hand, grasping his arm and pulling the boy up. "I'm not a killer, and I'll never be one." He quickly replaced the old arrow and grabbed another strange one, slamming it into the glass and then yanking Wally down the hallway and away as it began to beep.

The rounded the corner and Wally could see an odd foam substance blocking the entire hallway that had not been there before, but he didn't get to think further on it as their previous location exploded. He let out a yell, but the man was already dragging him back toward the window, which was now completely blown out. "What are you doing?" He called frantically as the man got another arrow ready and aimed for a thicker tree.

"Getting you out of here!" He barked out, releasing the arrow which was not an arrow at all, but some oddly formed grappling rope. He quickly wrapped a hand around Wally's waist, and even as another explosion sounded from where that foam had been, he pushed off the roof and quickly landed them on the ground, racing towards the woods.

Wally heard an angry yell behind him, feeling the voice was eerily familiar, like it was a part of those memories he was missing, but he couldn't really be bothered to think about it right then. All he knew was this man got him out, and since he hadn't killed him yet, he'd stay with him until it was safe to slip away.

They continued until Wally was practically tripping over himself from both the now solid darkness and sheer exhaustion. Trembling, he finally collapsed, half expecting the guy to either leave him or drag him by his hair. But he didn't, instead coming back and sitting Wally up, supporting him until he could sit right on his own. The archers hands found his, and Wally stifled a yelp as he started to examine the cuts and blisters. "Geeze kid, you sure did a number here."

"I," he panted between breathes, "was stuck in the- the pod. When I got out, the room was pretty bad, and the glass exploded on me." Huh, now that he thought about it, this was a really horrible thing to wake up to for someone without memories.

"Team C must have set up the bomb and then ran without scanning for life forms, when they heard we had been compromised they probably panicked."

Wally stared at him, unable to read his expression in the dark. "Okay…" So he did mean to kill him? Or was it Team C? "Where are you taking me?"

The man heaved a sigh. "One of my bases, we're going to wait there until I regroup with our Team, and then we all need to figure out what to do with you."

"You mean the Team that tried to kill me?" There was something _wrong _with not having your memories and being able to defend yourself. "Why do you want me dead?" He blurted before thinking it over.

A hand landed on his shoulder again, but this time in comfort, not intending to be menacing. "We don't want you dead. _They _made a mistake in doing this, but we would never try to kill you, kid. Like I said, I'll never be a killer, its kinda against the job description."

Wally really wanted to know just what this guy's 'job' was, and he couldn't help noticing since that first time, he hadn't called him 'Wally'. But something else caught his eye. "What's the blinker on your uniform?"

"What?" The guy sounded alarmed, and cussed thoroughly after he found it and ripped it off. "Of course he planted a tracer, _shit_!" He stood and quickly forced Wally to follow suit. "I'm sorry about this, but you need to head off on your own."

Now it was Wally's turn to be alarmed. "What? Where? I barely have a clue what's going on!"

"Don't argue!" He hissed out, looking through his too small pile of arrows. "They planted a tracer to follow me, but they won't know you're here. I don't know what's going on, but you _cannot _be caught by them."

"Who are 'them'?" He demanded exasperatedly.

He stopped and glanced over to him in the dark. "The world's greatest enemies." He stood and turned Wally in a barely visible direction. "I doubt you can be stealthy, but if you can get far enough away it won't matter. Keep going for another three miles and you should hit the forest's end. That'll run to a highway which you should follow north to Gotham." Wally suddenly had an intense desire not to leave, to stay with the only person he really knew, the only thing that was grounding him in the sea of uncertainty. "If I can, I'll come find you. Don't go to the authorities, and don't get caught by _anyone _in the city after dark."

"I don't even know who you are." He murmured quietly, doing his best not to sound upset by this situation. "What if I don't make it?"

"Call me Red Arrow, kid. And you will, you have to." He gave a shove forward, causing him to stumble. "Go, kid."

Wally glanced back, a word of thanks on the tip of his tongue, but instead he turned and hurried away, into the dense gloom. He stayed as quiet as possible, and not ten minutes later he heard the sound of gun fire and arrows being released. He kept going until the fighting abruptly ended, and Wally couldn't help but feel even more alone than he had felt when first awakening.

Whatever lay ahead for him, he hoped it was better than the present.

**Comments, thoughts, theories? Dislikes, likes? Spelling/ Grammer issues (no, seriously)? Give me something to work with!**


	2. And I Don't Know You

Wally huffed to a stop, convinced he couldn't go on one more second if he didn't take a break. Judging by how much the moon had moved, he was either he was going in a lot of circles and getting himself mixed up, or it had been a good couple hours since he fled that facility. His body hated him so, _so_ much right now. His hands, which he had to use as he half-blindly groped through the dark, had been rubbed further raw, the blisters and cuts from earlier bleeding until some of them crusted closed. The suit kept his feet protected from the ground- a fact which he noticed quickly and was eternally grateful for, but it didn't stop how weary he got after trudging on the uneven ground this long.

_Three miles, he said_. Wally mentally grumbled. _Follow the highway to Gotham, he said. _Man, he wasn't even sure what Gotham _was_! A city, he gathered that it was a city, but that was all. He thought the word Gotham and then _bam!_, its like a wall appeared in his mind, blocking further thought on the matter. _I have to be the most unlucky amnesiac alive._

Alive. That thought inadvertently drew him back to thinking about that man- Red Arrow. Despite the heart attack of a welcome, he's pretty sure the guy (_archer?_) saved him from whatever hell Cadmus had in store. Was he even still alive anymore? He had been trying really hard to just focus on reaching the road to wherever, but it kept playing through his head like a horror movie. The pod. The fire. The person screaming as they fell through the air past him and then _splat_-

_No, I don't want to remember that, focus on what you don't know. _Like that memory of the pod, for one. That had to be a clue to what he couldn't remember. The other boy in the pod- the Superman clone? _Superman. _He knew who that was- his brain showed a tall man in red and blue, bending lampposts like wire, melting things with heat vision, _flying_. He was a superhero. Why could he remember something as bizarre as a guy who could fly but not _who he was_?

Distantly, he heard the snapping of a branch, and he immediately froze. It had been a long time since the fighting sounds from when Red Arrow had attacked whoever died down, and Wally was pretty sure of who the victor had been for that fiasco. Thus, to add to his weary difficulties, he was tensing up in fear at the slightest sound. Luckily, it mostly seemed to be all in his head. Wearily, he started off again, ears tuned to the surrounding area.

Along with the rest of his body hating him, his _stomach _had recently begun to voice its anger the loudest. He hadn't paid attention to this fact before- what with everything else going on, but his appetite was doing it's very best to be known. The growls had actually started to hurt a bit, and he couldn't help but wonder how he didn't remember being hungry like this in the pod. Maybe he had been eating? Maybe he'd been a prisoner there for awhile, and he only just lost his memory which is why he doesn't remember eating in the pod?

_-She felt sad that she had messed up this earth baking. It was meant to be one of the first things she did to prove herself to the team! The smallest boy quickly perked up, his tone reassuring. "I bet they would have tasted great." He gestured over to the tray again with a smirk, "he doesn't seem to mind."_

_Looking back her eyes came in contact with green irises, the owner of currently scarfing down two of her cookies happily. Realizing he had gotten the attention of the whole group, he swallowed nervously, trying to put on another cocky smile but having it turn out bashful. "I have a serious metabolism."_

_She smiled back, inwardly excited that the food was not completely useless. "I'll make more?"-_

Wally jerked, gasping as the memory hit him. Again he was struck by how… strange the memory felt, but latched onto what he had learned from the recall. That boy eating the cookies was definitely him, and he said he had a 'serious metabolism'. Metabolism of course meant having a reaction within a living organism that can trigger things like digestion, so he can assume the memory was referring to having a very quick metabolism that completed its job and lost fuel rapidly. The next painful groan from his stomach urged this belief. _Great, so since I don't know how long its been since I've eaten, I could be in big trouble here if I need food. _"My life sucks, so much." He muttered angrily under his breath. Where the _hell _was that road?

Another noise echoed through the evening and Wally froze, suddenly unsure again. It hadn't been a snapping twig, it was more like quiet _whoosh _as if something was moving at rapid speeds. He started when he heard the sound again, this time in a different area. _Stay calm, stay calm. _Not sure what to do, he quickly crouched down behind the pine he was near, straining his eyes to see through the dark, moonlit scenery. As far as he could tell, there was nothing.

Wait- _there_!

Whatever it was, it was moving too fast to make out anything but a gray blur. But how was that possible? There was no light- no space to go that speed! _Was it a big wolf? A mountain lion? _Wally felt the panic rise in him when the _whoosh _sound once again danced behind him, but he only turned in time to see the leaves on the plants swish in agitation. _Oh god, what if its hunting me?_

"H-hello?" he stammered out before he realized what he was doing. Idiot! Like the wolf would stop and talk with him! His heart hammered even more loudly when he realized the whooshing noise had stopped, probably meaning whatever creature was doing that had heard him. Now the forest was truly silent.

_What do I do? What do I do?! _He still hadn't found the road yet, and for all he knew he had gotten himself turned around in this stupid forest. Even then, there was no way he was close enough to Gotham that he could get away. Should he climb the tree? _Could _he climb the tree? He dragged his eyes away from the shadowed surroundings to try and make out his hands. They still looked horrible, and one cut was still oozing blood. Aside from the appearance, they were throbbing angrily at him. He wasn't sure if his hands would make anything higher than a few feet up, if he had to use them to pull his weight up.

_Whoosh._

Wally immediately looked back up; the sound much closer than it had been before. Was it coming for him? If he couldn't climb a tree, how was he going to fight a hungry wolf? _Shit, shit, shit… _All the sudden, his eyes saw the mass of gray again. It zipped through trees like a missile, building up its own breeze as it came. It stopped abruptly several yards away, crouching on the ground and staring at him- _with glowing red eyes_.

All logic flew out the window at the sight of the stooped monster. The shadows and moonlight were casting it into an even darker scene; the beast looking like it was growing before his very eyes. And in that moment, Wally did the only thing he could think to do.

He ran.

He blasted past branches and leaves blindly, practically tripping himself in the dark but refusing to do anything but _gogoGO! _He heard the creature shout behind him, and thought of what the dark wolf with red eyes would do once it caught up, about the teeth sinking through the suit and ripping out his flesh. Gasping, he fought to go faster, he _had _to go faster! He didn't survive Cadmus for this! He couldn't die alone here in the woods!

And suddenly he was going faster.

A _lot _faster.

It was weird, but it seemed like suddenly the world… stopped. Not stopped, _slowed_, it had become almost blurry as he passed it, the leaves not quite breaking off right at his rush past. He could only take so much of this in, though, and while his brain screamed that he _getoutofherenow! _he focused on dodging the dark trunks that appeared out of nowhere. He could hear the wolf, and despite his speed, it was catching up, _he wasn't going to make it! _

Abruptly the line of trees ended, and Wally looked up in astonishment to see the stars and moon shining down on him, uninhibited by plant life. He had somehow made it out of the woods, and there was the road!

More importantly, he could see the lights of a car driving down it!

On the edge of sobbing with relief he kept running, not noticing how slow the world still seemed to be going, how if he was running the speed a human could run, he'd never make it to the car on time. But he wasn't thinking about it, he wasn't thinking about it when he reached the end of the field, when he heard the dark blur cry out as it emerged from the woods, or when he stopped himself directly in front of the car's path.

He realized his mistake the moment the driver slammed on his brakes and blew the horn. Horror struck, he realized even as he lowered his arms from grabbing the person's attention that the car wasn't going to slow in time, not before hitting him at a _bone breaking _speed. He felt paralyzed as the white light came towards him, engulfed him. He wasn't going to survive this hit.

But then something slammed him from the side, wrapping its arms around him as they tumbled into the ditch on the far side of the road. The car continued to blare its horn as it zoomed past where they had just been. Wally, still frozen with shock, watched as it slowed a moment, as if it considering stopping and checking to see what it almost hit, but then it picked up speed, and was gone.

Breathing heavily, Wally turned from the road to see what had saved him, and shouted in horror.

It was the wolf.

But even as his mind shouted _pleasedon'teatme pleasedon'teatme pleasedon'teatme _he realized some things. Like how the wolf was recovering and standing on two legs, and wearing a dark suit instead of fur. How the paws that were actually hands and were reaching up to take off the red goggles that were not _eyes_. This wasn't a wolf.

It was a _person_.

_But_- his mind stuttered frantically as he met a pale face with a lighter shade of eyes that were barely visible in the moonlight- _it's a person who just _ran like a missile_. Who found you after you were running from Cadmus._ _"-don't get caught by _anyone-_" _That's what Red Arrow had warned, right? Was it because Cadmus would still come for him? The person, for their part, was staring at Wally with just as much shock, their mouth opening and closing, but not saying anything. Still lying on the ground, he quickly tried to scramble further from the figure.

His poor escape attempt finally broke whatever spell was on his supposed rescuer. "Hold on! Wait-"

"Don't come near me!" Wally barked out in as menacing a tone as he could. "I mean it!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" The kid- his tone sounded like a kid, or at least a barely young adult- frantically waved his arms around, as if trying to emphasize his point that his hands were empty. "I-I can't believe you're alive! I mean-"

_Shit_. He had to be from Cadmus then; Red said that his team had destroyed that chamber they were keeping him in, so of course they would have assumed. _And now they'll take me back, they'll put me in another pod… _The thought sent another wave a panic through his already adrenaline strung body, but as he moved to push himself up, he only succeeded in sending waves of agony threw his arms before collapsing with a cry.

"Ohmygosh! What'swrong! _Areyouhurt_? WhendidyougethurtwhathappenedIdidn'tevensee-" Wally couldn't even bring himself to look up as the boy- who was slightly taller than him, was suddenly _way _in his personal bubble space trying to see where he was hurt. He tried to squirm away, part of him absently impressed by how quick this kid was babbling, but the shadowed form grabbed one of his wrists and got a look at his hands in the moonlight. The babbling became incoherent from there- the only real snippets he was getting were questions like why wasn't he healing and how did that happen.

The red head fugitive finally got a grasp on what was going on as the guy gently laid his hands back down and brought his hand up to his ear. "This is Impulse, requesting immediate assistance; I have a wounded non-threat and need a pick up _now _before somebody shows up."

"No!" Wally panicked, trying to raise himself on his elbow and snatch the kid's hand away from whatever communication device was up there. His brain filled with panic at the thought of being pressed back into that claustrophobic glass container, being locked in and experimented on for who knows how long. "I won't go back! _I won't_!"

The kid, obviously out of habit, dodged easily, but lowered his hand quickly. "Back where? Where were you?"

What did he mean? Didn't he already _know_?But it didn't matter, _he wasn't going back_. Quickly getting his legs under him, he stood and backed away rapidly, wondering which direction he could try to lose the kid in the woods so he could find Gotham.

"No!" The boy seemed to realize his thoughts. "Wally, I'm not going to hurt you! I swear!"

He froze at the name. Somebody knew him, _again_. How did he know these people? "You know my name?"

"Of course!" The dark suited person, whoever they were, really was just over his height. If Wally tried to run, he didn't think he could beat this guy, who clearly had some kind of super power making him so fast. _Like Superman. _Why would someone like Superman know him?

"You know who I am?" He pressed, wondering how long he could distract the kid before he found some way to overpower him.

"_Yes_! Of course I know who you-" He froze, eyes widening. "You, do _you _know who you are? Wait, don't you know _me_?"

"No, I don't." Wally growled as the kid took a step closer. "And I don't know what you-" what had Red Arrow first called him again? "- Cadmus scum want with me- or what you did to me, but I'm not going back!"

"_Cadmus._" The boy hissed out, the dim lighting hiding his full expression, but Wally guessed by the tone that something clicked together. "You were in that building we attacked?"

"You attacked?" Wally felt light headed all the sudden. "You were the ones that torched the place? You- you _killed _that guy?"

"Wha- _no_! Wally, we're the good guys! _Your _one of the good guys! We don't kill!"

"You just said you attacked the place I was at!" Wally held his ground, worried when his vision started swimming. "Wait, what do you mean _I'm _one of the good-"

"Impulse!"

Wally tore his gaze away in alarm, looking up to see _a guy with wings _coming down towards them. In panic, he realized that 'Impulse' was still able to send that message, and this was the back up. He turned tale and bolted, not caring so much as he got away from whoever these crazies were. The world went slow again, and distantly he heard his name called. The fast kid shouting 'don't hurt him, he doesn't understand what's going on!', but Wally didn't understand why he would say that until a sudden bolt hit his side and threw him towards the forest. He wasn't even able to properly gasp before he smashed into a tree, his head seeing bright lights. Even as his body slumped whatever bar had hit him was keeping him up.

Groaning, he fell unconscious as a pair of hands gently tried to hold him up when the bar fell out, the last thing he heard was the new being's voice shouting. "_Mierda, _that's Wally!"

**Big shout out to Snowdevil The Awesome, Sassbrat, janrockiss, Jess Violet, AMMO121, Nichole Brees, and SmileItsFiction for being the first to review this story! **** Some of you hit on some future plot, but I won't specify who (eheheheh…), keep in mind this is a POV Wally only, so there are going to be some points where you want to know something that happened, but won't get to because Wally doesn't know (the troubles of being an amnesiac, sigh).**

**Keep up the reviews- if you want more!**


End file.
